The invention relates to an improved current interrupter, and particularly, a single bottle interrupter for integration with a high voltage air switch.
Conventional current interrupters include a plurality of connected vacuum bottles, held within a housing filled with a pressurized gas. The need for multiple vacuum bottles in series is due to the large voltage that is imposed on the vacuum interrupter assembly. Each vacuum bottle houses a pair of contacts that are separated or contacted in order to open or close the circuit. These contacts in the vacuum bottles are opened and closed via a bi-stable mechanism, which is connected to the vacuum bottle housing by a bellows type seal located at one end of the current interrupter. However, the need for multiple vacuum bottles in series increases both the size and cost of the entire assembly.
Furthermore, conventional current interrupters also rely upon pressurized sealed tubes that house the contacts. It can be difficult to manufacture this type of housing and there is also the possibility of failure of the seal to maintain pressure within the housing.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved vacuum interrupter with a reduced number of vacuum bottles and an improved housing design.